Poison
by KaminariRyuu
Summary: This is the story of a little girl with a big heart and even bigger secret. Note: Some characters are OOC.
1. Chapter 1: My Name is Poison

Rogue woke up in an abandoned hospital. She knew it was abandoned, because she didn't hear any noise but the noises an old house would make; creaky wooden/marble floors, decrepit ceilings, and air from unseen cracks in the walls. Rogue was in a wrought iron bed with a moldy mattress and a grey steel wool blanket. The pillow felt as hard as steel.

The hospital room was covered in dust and spider webs. In the hospital room was a small barred window that had cracks in the safety glass. There was dried old blood on the window. There was a desk with a chair and a dried inkwell that used to hold a quill pen. Aside from the bed and desk, that was all the furniture in there was in the room.

The creaky rusted steel door opened, and a small girl around ten years old walked in. She had short glowing white hair that stopped right above her shoulders and just past her neck. She had red eyes, which Rogue thought first as a result of the heavy dust, and her small figure looked brittle and sickly. She wore a white flowing dress that stopped a little above her knees. The dress would have looked prettier on her if it didn't look two sizes too big. She didn't wear shoes. She smiled at Rogue. It was a sad smile, the smile it seemed she usually wore.

She waved to someone in the hallway. Rogue was surprised to see that it was a doe with a tray on its back. The tray had a strange pale pink or purple liquid in a hard clear plastic glass.

The girl smiled at Rogue again and introduced herself and the doe. "Hello. My name is Poison. This is my friend Au. She's a doe; I hope you don't mind her assistance."

Rogue shook her head. "Um, where am I?"

"You are at The Mausoleum, an abandoned diverse correctional institution. It has everything from the mental ward we are currently in to maximum security cells. It was created by the government to house random dangerous occupants. The building is one story with a large basement. There are thirty mental ward rooms on this floor, and the basement is where the prisoners were held. The patients teamed up with the inmates and killed every staff member before the team killed each other.

I'm terribly sorry for the state the room is in. I went to get groceries, and I saw you beaten up pretty badly, and you were bleeding pretty severely. I brought you here to treat your wounds. Now, if you would drink this potion, you'll have enough energy to get to your home I do believe. If you wish, you may stay here for the night and rest more. I went for groceries around noon so it's been about four hours since you were unconscious." Poison smiled sadly again and gave her the potion.

"What's in this?" Rogue smelled it. "It smells terrible."

"It's blueberries, pomegranate, ginger ale, and orange juice. It's works like a protein energy drink and faster healer. It tastes really good." Poison told her. Rogue drank it and coughed after a big sip.

"Yuck! It tastes horrible!" Rogue gagged. She finished it all anyway.

"I'm sorry. My tastes are different from most people. Oh, your clothes are being cleaned by L, an elk. I hope you don't mind the hospital gown. It's smelly and old, but it's all I had."

"You speak rather maturely, like an eighteen year old or twenty year old. How old are you?"

"I'm ten or twelve. Ah, two hoof taps by Au. I'm twelve. How about you miss?"

"I'm sixteen. Oh, by the way, my name is Rogue."

"Rogue…" Poison said her name in a dreamy-like way. It sounded as if she hadn't heard a new name for a long time. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that it's not very often I meet a new person."


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

A knock on the front door startled Poison and Rogue.

"Are you expecting someone?" Rogue asked.

Poison shook her head. "I'll be back. Excuse me…" Poison told her as she scurried out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Rogue decided to follow. She grunted as she, with much effort, opened the door. Poison made it look easy to open the door. Au was left in the room.

Rogue looked at the cracked white walls and floor and grey ceiling. She felt bad for anyone living here.

"I said no!" She head Poison yell. She raced to the foyer that doubled as a waiting room. There was even a small reception office behind bullet proof glass. She saw Poison arguing with a short man in front of a black man around seven feet tall. They both wore black suits and black shades. They looked like the mafia or debt collectors. She got it on the second guess.

"Look girl; you got this place dirt cheap because you were going to make it livable and lively. You also used to be a patient. You need to start working."

"I don't have the money! I'm working two part time jobs that are still scared about hiring a twelve year old that looks ten. I don't get much money. I've said this over and over again! I'm giving you all the money I can to pay the bills on this place. Tell your boss to stick it up his white pimply ass!" Poison yelled at him.

"_That's how she got to speak so well. She's not intimidated by these two mafia-looking guys at all. Poor girl… I bet the professor could help her. If she should be indebted, it should be with him not these guys." Rogue thought._

"Well, the boss's offer is still open. You can always work off your debt by working as a bodyguard or prostitute. I wouldn't mind the latter. You've got a fine body from singing, dancing, and killing. I saw how you killed that mutant that beat that girl you picked up. No wonder you slaughtered everyone in this facility you psychopath. Yet animals flock to you… I don't think the boss would mind what you decide as long as you're his." The short guy smirked lewdly.

"Give me two weeks, and I'll have the twenty thousand I owe him this month." Poison told him, trying not to flinch. It made both guys smile.

"You have a week Poison girl. If you don't have forty thousand, be prepared to work it off for the boss. By the way, be careful who you associate with. There are worse than us. Good day." The short guy smiled like gentleman and left gently shutting the door behind him. The taller guy smiled kindly at Poison and left right behind him.

Poison sighed as she leaned against the door. An elk walked past Rogue, dropping her uniform as he went. He nudged Poison's neck affectionately, and she giggled and hugged him around the neck.

"I'm tired L. I sing and dance at a bar on weeknights and kill on the weekends. My success rate isn't enough to pay the bills no matter how much overtime. I'm going to get sick again trying to get this money together. Man, I need to get to work early and ask for more work. I made a good impression when he was short staffed that one time, but he still doesn't like hiring a twelve year old. I need to tell the first human I've spoken to that I'll be back later. I wish someone besides me could understand you guys. I wish others could see and hear the ghosts. I wish I didn't have to lie about what really happened here. I didn't know that potion would act like the Bubonic plague! I want to cry, but we have guests." Poison sighed.

"Um, Poison?" Rogue came up to her, startling her.

"I'm sorry. I must look terrible. Please stay as long as you like. I need to go work now. Shin! I need to go to work! Can you take me?" Poison called out. Moments later, a brown thoroughbred trotted in. He bobbed his head which was apparently "yes". "Thank you Shin." Poison smiled as she got up on the horse. "I'll be back late. My friends understand human speech. If you need anything, just ask."

With that, Poison opened the door with one of her hands and galloped away after Shin cleared the porch and leaped over three steps.


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing the Salsa

L shut the door when he saw that she left safely and stared at Rogue.

"Um, could you take me back to my room? I'm going to change clothes and leave. I'll be back tomorrow." Rogue told him truthfully. She felt silly talking to an elk.

L bobbed his head and walked on ahead, not waiting to see if she would follow…

When Rogue got back to the mansion, she barely told Xavier what all had happened before she fainted from exhaustion. The potion worked wonderfully…

_The next day, Rogue, Xavier, Storm, Logan, and Kitty walked to the Mausoleum. When they got there, the building was surrounded by electric barbed fencing that was at least three stories high. There was no obvious sign that said The Mausoleum. Rogue guessed it might have been secret since it was experimental. _

"Wow, it looks more like a prison on the outside especially now in the daytime. She saw me around noon so she should be here now at two. How do we get in?" Rogue asked Xavier.

"I can cut it down." Logan extended his claws.

"No Logan. We'll have Kitty phase Rogue in, and let her knock on the door." Xavier told him. Logan huffed.

As Kitty was about to do that, Shin, or what looked like Shin, trotted up to the fence with Au.

"Hello…Au is it? I've come to see Poison. I brought some friends that can help her." Rogue told Au. Au bobbed her head and walked away with the horse. It turns out that the debt collector's created a hole in the fencing for them to go through. It was small but safe. Xavier couldn't fit his wheelchair in the hole so Kitty phased it through.

The X-Men continued to follow, and when they got to the front door, Logan pushed the door open wide enough for all of them to get through.

The X-Men came across Poison dancing to a Spanish song in what looked like the salsa. She was using a horse as her partner. He stood there while she danced around him. She touched him at times like he was a brick wall. It looked like she was dancing with a brick wall. L stood off to the side soon followed by Au. A baby deer trotted up to Au and stood under her. The animals watched intently. Poison was so into her dance that it wasn't until she almost tripped that she noticed the X-Men watching.

"Rogue! Welcome back. I see you've brought friends." Poison said excitedly, though her face was expressionless.

"Hi Poison. What are you doing?" Rogue asked as Poison paused "Africa Bamba" by Santana on a raggedy boom box. Rogue couldn't believe someone still had one of those.

"Oh, I borrowed this boom box from my boss at the club. Since I know Spanish and Japanese, I'm dancing and singing to some songs for oriental night. I've got the Japanese songs down; I'm trying to get the Spanish now. The boss says if I do a good job, he'll give me a raise, and let me keep the boom box to practice with. Needless to say, I'm working hard. It's hard to salsa without a human partner. Shin's standing there so I can keep balance so it's ok. Oh, the horse that helped greet you is Shin's twin brother, Torture. If you don't mind, I think I got this dance down so I'm going to try it once more. So much room and the waiting room's the only place I got to work with that I feel comfortable in. Torture, would you mind escorting Rogue and her friends to the cells? She hasn't seen that part yet, and it has refreshments." Poison told the horse.

He neighed as a "yes" and nudged Rogue into the direction of the ward. When they got to the ward, they took a left and went to the wall where a rusted door was. Torture tried opening it with his teeth, but it was futile. He whinnied loudly, and Poison came rushing to see what's wrong. L followed her.

"That door is always rusting shut. I wish I had money to get a new one. Hold on guests. I'll be back." Poison growled frustrated as she ran on her tiptoes to her room. She came back five minutes later carrying a steel cylinder container and a dropper. "You may leave Torture. Thank you." The horse bobbed his head and trotted off. "Stand back please." She told the X-Men. She took off the lid and put the dropper in and filled it. She put the lid back on the container and asked Logan to hold it for her. With the dropper, she dropped the sizzling green liquid on the hinges of the door. The hinges dissolved quickly as Poison dropped the liquid on the rest of the door in a rectangular pattern. Quickly, the door was nothing but a bubbling three inch square. She kicked the square down the steps and grabbed the container from Logan. "Follow me. Surprisingly, it's cleaner and safer down here."

She led them down two flights of steps. The walls seemed like they were closing in on them, trying to squish them. Poison assured them that it wasn't so. She offered for Xavier to ride on L, but Logan carried him instead on piggyback. The stairs were designed that in case a prisoner escaped, they couldn't go around the officer behind them. After thirty steps, they came to the basement.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Ryan

Kitty shrieked when she saw a white skeleton that glowed like a black light. He was sweeping the basement. His bottom jaw was missing, and he had one decaying human eye in his eye socket.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce Ryan. Ryan used to be a police officer that worked here. When my potion acted like genocide, he was the only human to survive. Unfortunately, his looks scare people. That's why he stays down here and cleans during the daytime. At night, he goes upstairs and cleans. His bones are brittle so he has to be careful cleaning. He never gets tired though and doesn't sleep. He's an undead skeleton that acts like a guard only if I need him too. Since the accident, being a policeman scares him. Ryan, you're doing great work as usual. Almost half of the ward is clean. I appreciate it. Please keep up the good work!" Poison patted his shoulder.

Ryan leaned in, and Poison rolled her eyes and kissed the top of his mandible. He liked being kissed as a reward for good work. He has long since forgiven the accident she caused. He enjoys his current lifestyle as an undead immortal. He wishes his bones weren't so fragile and that he could speak, but overall he's happy. He jumped a little and went to go get Xavier a chair. The others would have to stand.

"Ryan is a good man. He lost his daughter to a drug lord when she was nineteen. His wife divorced him after she got pregnant and gave birth to his daughter. He says I remind him of his daughter. He's been like the father I never had." Ryan came back with a chair. "Oh, thanks for the chair Ryan. Would you mind cleaning upstairs for a while? Thanks. Just sweep the rooms please." Poison told him. He nodded once and went up the stairs slowly with L carefully going up with him. Ryan used the broom like a walking stick since there wasn't a railing.

"You said these people could help me Rogue. What do you mean?" Poison asked.

Xavier answered. "I am Charles Xavier. I run a school that helps mutants with their abilities. Rogue told me of your dilemma, and I'd like to give you money to pay off your debt collectors. I can give you money today if you like. You won't have to do such lewd and dangerous jobs anymore."

"I don't accept charity. I work for money. Nothing I do is lewd when I dance and sing. I asked to be treated as an adult. I have a high IQ and maturity of a twenty year old after all. I don't enjoy killing, but it pays high. On Fridays, I work both jobs. I got 2,000 last night. I have until next Friday to get forty thousand out of my 100,000 dollar debt. I have paid 30,000 of it. I'll get it to 70,000 by the due date. It might kill me, but I'll do it." Poison told him adamantly.

"Ok, how about this? I loan it to you, and you can pay me back by coming to my school and becoming an X-Man. I'll give you 5,000 dollars if you come with us today and try it out."

Poison thought about it. "That's an awesome deal, but I can't do it, at least not today. I have another death to do before I go to the bar tonight. If all goes as planned, working both jobs twice tonight will earn me 10,000; twice what you promised. The next day will be just like it, and on Sunday, I'm killing a mob boss. I'll have 30,000 by then. Come Monday when they ask for money again, I'll give them the 30,000 and tell them that I'll have the 10,000 by Wednesday. Thank you, but I worked hard to get these opportunities. I hear that it's going to rain pretty soon. You're welcome to stay as long as you wish. Of course, your weather witch can just change the forecast." Poison said monotonously trying to be funny. It's been awhile since she's tried to.

"How did you know of my powers?" Storm asked. Rogue said she didn't tell Poison about their abilities.

"My animals can sense most mutant powers since a wide variety of mutants used to be patients here. The staff, called the executioners, had the patients so doped up and tortured that the mutants didn't dare use their powers. I read the records about this place and, with my knowledge my friends picked up the scents of different abilities. We had wind, rain, and lighting mutants. We smelled all the weather on you. Rogue is the one we can't identify. We've never had one of her here. It intrigued me. Well, as I told you, you're free to stay here as long as you like. I'm going to my jobs." Poison waved goodbye and began walking up the steps when Xavier stopped her.

"Wait, let me help. I can't let you go do such dangerous things at a young age." Xavier told her telepathically. Poison felt compelled, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Telepaths are the most dangerous mutant. Nothing's worse than another in your mind. Look professor, I've been on my own since I was five. My telepathic father constantly mind-raped me since I was four until I fried his brain at five. My empathic mother didn't listen to a word I said and got greedy by the money promised to bring children to this facility and keep them at this facility. I loved to learn, and so I listened to any conversation I could.

I made the accident happen at 7 years old by breaking out of my straight jacket and mixing ingredients in the kitchen. It wasn't the Black Plague, but it was just as deadly. The mafia boss came here the day after and adopted me after I killed his bodyguards out of sheer terror. Until I was ten, I lived with him and was privately tutored. By ten years old, I was learning at a high school level. I made a deal with the mafia boss that if I came up with 100,000, he would let me live my life however I want. I want to live here with the ghosts of those who I killed. I only wanted the staff to quit hurting us….

Anyway, my point is, are you asking me to leave the only family that listened to me and loved me? Are you asking me to leave the genocide graveyard I created? What about Ryan? What about my animal friends? What about the five ghosts inmates behind you? What about the thirteen patients that souls can't rest because they are afraid and don't want to admit they're dead? I know you're all good people and can't just let me go, but think about how I got to be this way. Anyway, I saw this coming which is why I took another potion from my room. Goodnight." Poison took a glowing grey tablet from her pocket and threw it. The X-Men coughed and fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: Foster Daddy Dearest

Logan raced up to capture Poison, being able to resist the potion. She whistled at his speed.

"I'm sorry, but the deal's in place. L! Time to act like a goat!" Poison called up the stairs. Moments later, just when Logan was about to reach her, she jumped up and stuck her limbs out to stick to the wall. It took Logan a moment to figure out what her comment meant before the elk ran under her and rammed its horns against his chest sending him falling down the stairs. He grunted, and while he was down for the moment, Poison landed herself on L and got off him and ran out the door…

It was midnight by the time Poison came back. She could have the rest of the money on Monday, because she made thirty thousand by assassinating her targets at the club. She was wobbling and bruised and bloody. Lashes marked her body repeatedly. She was hit in the back of the head with a couple bar stools. She was kicked in the stomach ending up with a few broken ribs. Her left leg had almost completely given out. One of her eyes was swollen shut by a bruise on her cheek. The other eye barely opened with the blood oozing on it blinding her. She would've used a piece of her dress to cover the wound, but it was doing all it could to hide her pelvis and breasts. It wasn't like she had much to hide, but having the clothes made her feel less like a monster. The way she killed was very much like a demon.

The X-Men were there when she came in on her stomach sideways on Torture. She lifted her head to look at them, smiled sadly at the loss of human friends, and passed out. Her wounds looked serious, but they would be cured easily by that pale pink or purple liquid she gave Rogue earlier. The rabbits, Earl and Gray, would undress her and alter her dress to where it turned into a short skirt and fitted halter. It would make her look older…

She licked her lips as she woke up. The horses and L were standing guard while Au treated her wounds. The two teal birds, Twee and Twy, rested on her headboard. Poison didn't think anyone would come, but she appreciated the protection. She heard a knock on the door and growled softly. Her adopted father had too much time on his hands to monitor her every fight… that's what she thought anyway.

She slowly rose from her bed and walked to the front door dreading the people behind it. The people on the other side of the door were getting impatient with her so they just opened the door and walked in. Poison was two feet away from the door; literally. The X-Men watched at a relatively safe distance.

A man around thirty years old came in dressed in a black leather jacket, designer blue jeans, polished steel toed boots, and a soft white silk polo shirt. The short man and tall man from before came in behind him. All the animals, Twee, Twi, Au, the young deer named Akai, L, Earl, Gray, Shin, Torture, and four small pigeons named Ichi Ni, San, and Yon, appeared and crowded the small foyer. Ryan was making his way up the stairs to join the rest of them…packing a lot of heat.

"Poison! How are you my girl? I was worried when you didn't make your payment last month and have to make twice as much by the end of next week. It's Saturday right now so I came to see how you're doing. I wanted to see my cute daughter whose mother died a year before she killed the Mausoleum. I'm so lucky to have snatched you away." The mafia boss smiled brightly and hugged his adopted daughter. Poison didn't like it, but she didn't want to get on his bad side too much. Until she was eighteen, she was a minor under his thumb. She wanted to live independently early.

"As usual, you're wearing an odd match of clothing. I've gotten thirty thousand right now. Tomorrow, I'm taking down a leader for ten thousand. You'll have your seventy thousand tomorrow." Poison wheezed as the boss hugged her tighter. He had a good grip.

"I don't really care about the debt anymore. Tomorrow will be your last payment day. The thirty thousand you still owe is void. You've made so much progress that I'm getting rid of the thirty thousand. Don't say anything like you want to pay it. You earned it. It's not charity. You'll be free tomorrow. Of course, you can still take up my offer of joining me." He half joked.

"Once you join the mafia, you're never out of debt. I've got ten thousand more to go; I'm not going to cop out now. I'll 'cop out' later and bring you down." Poison told him blankly. "Oh, before I forget, these are my guests, the X-Men. I helped out one of their own, and they wanted to help me in return."

"You didn't accept their help if it was about the debt right? It was strictly between you and me, and if you got indebted to someone else that paid the money for me, I would've told the government, and their money would be forever gone. Then the government would take this place from you because of its poor shape you're keeping it in, and you would be homeless and working for me forever."

"I know. I didn't. Do you want what I have now, or do you want to wait, and get it all tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is fine with me. Ok, well, it's starting to rain, it's late, I made a bigger hole in your fencing to fit the car through, and I'm tired. Can we stay here tonight?"

"Yes. Everyone can stay. Besides, I can't exactly kick my father out. You can sleep in the room next to mine. Your guards can sleep in the two rooms next to yours. The X Men can sleep in the rooms across from ours. Ichi, Ni, San, and Yon can show the X-Men their rooms. The rain's going to be heavy so it's best that instead of changing it, you all stay here. Friends (speaking to the animals again), you may all leave now and do what you wish. Twi and Twee, please take the guards to their rooms." With that, everyone left leaving Poison and the boss alone.


	6. Chapter 6: Facade

"I'll escort you to your room." Poison told him as she began walking towards his room. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to where her back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"You're so intuitive. You know I wanted to come alone and hug you like this. I love you. I can't say that often enough. I heard that you were pretty badly injured walking out of the bar and that you couldn't get on Trouble properly. I don't like you hurting yourself. That's why I wanted you to work for me. I had to make those choices the only ones optional, because I wanted to protect you. If the gang knew I just wanted you home so I can have the daughter to dote on I always wanted, they'd think I'm weak and would come after you as my weakness. I want you to have a normal life as you can possibly get. I want you to go to school and make friends. I love you so much." He hugged her again, and she leaned against his front relaxed.

"I love you too. I never thought I could say those words until you found me. I had given up on life because just when I found a family that truly loved me, I killed them. I'm afraid of losing you so I do my best to keep myself distant and rude to you while in front of others. While behind closed doors, I respect and admire you, and I'm not scared at all. You're my best friend and father. I love how you can see and hear the ghosts of my fallen family. I was so happy when you told people to leave so I could silently cry when my family died and my birthmother died. You let me cry in a soundproof room and made people think I was being tortured and raped."

"Your clothes are torn. Your dress was so pretty. Did the fight make it this bloody and battered? Can I buy you a new one?"

"I'd love that, but until we can prove that doting on me isn't a weakness and that I'm as badass- I mean bad- as the toughest in the mafia, I'll be stuck with this dress. It's still salvageable. We're going to make it look really neat. Since I lost my bar job, for obvious reasons, I'm going to try and get a decent job that I don't need much money for; something like working at the grocery so I can get a discount. Wait, that doesn't prove how tough I am. I'll need to do a job so extreme and brilliant that all can see. Maybe throw a big party with a rival and take them all out. Maybe they'd respect me then. I don't know or care right now. All I want to do is go to bed, warm myself with the steel wool blanket as best I can, and dream happily that one day I'll be free."

He let go of her, the silence comforting and relaxing. When Poison got to his room, she shivered. The Mausoleum was designed to keep cold so the patients and inmates were at more of a disadvantage. She would've taken the one room that was warm all year round, but the cold manipulating mutant's ghost was still there. He wasn't ever in his room, but it was his none the less. The boss took off his jacket and gave it to her to wear. She took without hesitation and put it on. The boss was a big man, and the jacket was a little big on him since he had such a hard size to look for. The jacket came down to the floor on Poison. She kissed his cheek and went inside her room. She curled up on the bed and smiled. She was warm and comfy for the first time in years since she left the boss's home…


	7. Chapter 7: El Tigre

The next morning, Poison took a backpack from under her bed and placed strange-colored vials full of strange liquids in the pack. She took out a small steel money box that she opened. She took out the money for the mafia boss and shut the box. She went outside her room and let the door shut. She knocked on the mafia boss's door and discreetly gave him the money and jacket. She kissed his cheek and silently waved goodbye. It was six in the morning.

"I'm going to kill the mob boss. He's known as El Tigre. Isn't that the name of one of your subordinates? Sleep well Daddy Dragon. Your assassin will destroy El Tigre." Poison told him.

"You called me 'Daddy Dragon'. Thank you sweet Poison. Ah, look. The ghosts know that this is a dangerous mission. They're looking at you sadly. They support you though. I'll see you later my sweet Poison." With that said, Poison left silently with Torture…

Poison was standing behind the building that El Tigre was supposed to come out of around 8. It is seven fifty, and Poison felt nervous. She hid Torture in another alleyway a couple blocks away. He was covered in an invisibility potion that would wear off as it dried. Poison used a potion that made her look like a voluptuous prostitute. She didn't have any clothing that looked like old granny wear, her favorite disguise.

Poison had straight beach blonde hair, pout red lips, perfectly tanned skin, white thigh high stiletto laced-up boots, d-cup breasts, her white halter threatening to burst with the package it carefully held, and a short teasing miniskirt. Her eyes glistened like blue sapphires. Poison's potion changed her outer appearance in all aspects except for clothing. She had to steal the boots. She also had a rose in her hair that dripped with another one of her potions.

It is now 8 am, and El Tigre came out just as planned. He had four guards surrounding him, all ugly guys. El Tigre had a reputation for hanging with loose girls and surrounding himself with ugly guys so he looked "even hotter". Despite his arrogance, he was well-built around 30yrs old, 100% Spaniard, and worth his paycheck. He took out snitches in his organization without blinking. That's why they called the head of Tiger Corp "El Tigre" behind closed doors. Rumors from a well-accredited source said that El Tigre liked blonde bimbos.

"I'm not going to like this." Poison thought as she stepped out from where she was waiting and walked by El Tigre like a runway model. She got into character to do her best on missions, no matter how degrading.


	8. Chapter 8: Sinful Sheets

The bodyguards whistled and winked and called out to Poison shouting obscene things.

"Hey babe. Walk by me one more time." El Tigre spoke up, and Poison hid a face of absolute disgust. She turned around and walked up to him like a typical dumb blonde.

"Hi. Did you call me Babe? Hehe, how'd you know my name? Have we met?" Poison giggled cutely. The four guards grew hard at her giggling.

"I think I'd know a pretty face like yours anywhere. My name's Jonathan, but you can call me Tiger." He winked at her.

Poison blushes bright red and looked away trying to hide it. Her plan was going smoothly so far. Deep inside her mind, she was mocking him. "…but you can call me Tiger. I'm going to wink at you and watch you swoon, because I'm such a bad boy."

"Hey, how would you like dinner at my place? We can get to know each other better…Babe." Tigre propositioned as he got up close to her and smacked her butt. She gasped at the smack and grew mischievous.

"You saw through my dumb blonde façade? I'm a whore from the strip club you frequent. I stare at you with bedroom eyes everyday. I wanted you to pound me so hard and fast and pin me to the bed…I thought you'd be disgusted so I've been following you for a week so far. They call me 'Babe' at the club. I'm usually a brunette, but I heard you liked blondes so…" She leaned in and whispered obscene twisted things that she heard he'd like to do.

"Enough. You've got me all hot and bothered. We'll go to a hotel and…you sure it's cool if my guards watch?"

"Of course. They can even join if they want. It all depends on you my love." Poison gripped his tie and pulled him towards her. She collides her lips with his in a sweet piercing painful way that made him smile against her mouth. He pulled away and grinned wickedly sadistic.

The guards were so dumbstruck, and they needed something to tame their trouser snakes. Poison hopped into the limo after the guards and El Tigre. The limo drove off towards a fancy hotel…

El Tigre could barely wait to tear her clothes off. He barely got the hotel room door open before he crashed his lips against Poison's. He was on the bed, and the door was locked. The windows were shut. Poison only felt the silk sheets. The ruby red silk sheets felt so sinful.

Poison took the flower out of her air and thrusts it into El Tigre pretending it is foreplay. His blood activated the poison gas and soon the red gas spread throughout the room. Everyone but Poison gurgled their blood and fell to the ground paralyzed as their bodies twitched when each nerve in their body snapped. The room smelled of roses.

"Whew, that's a nasty poison I make. It smells nice though doesn't it? It's red because of the blood it evaporates and uses as a host to spread throughout the room. It literally boils the enemy's blood and shoots it out of his body as the poison destroys every nerve cell in his body. After a couple hours of opening this window, the poison will become non toxic. I'm going to take this rose though. It can be reused. Now that you guys are dead, I'm going to use this other poison k? I hid it on my inner thigh. I can't believe you didn't notice you sick bastardo." Poison explained and sneered at El Tigre's corpse.

She reached in and took a vile of white liquid and poured it on El Tigre and his guards. It erased any female DNA on their bodies. Poison put some in El Tigre's mouth just in case. She put the empty vile back on her inner thigh. It could be reused. She wiped her bloody hands on her unusable rags of clothes. Luckily, her boots were useable.

Poison stole bills from one of the guard's wallets. She'd use it to buy an outfit with shoes. He had enough on him to do that. She pondered about what to do about her nakedness. Finally, she took El Tigre's black blazer and buttoned it over her torso. She took his black slacks as well, and they were a little loose, but it was better than nothing.


	9. Chapter 9: The Trip with Kurt

She walked out of the hotel still disguised as Babe. She continued to walk as Babe until she entered the alleyway a block from Torture. She took off her "borrowed" clothes and poured a green puke-looking potion on her head. She transformed back into "Poison". She poured her invisibility potion on herself and headed towards Torture.

When she finished walking towards her horse, bumping into quite a few people, she told Torture that she would go get clothes and come back out. She walked to the nearest clothing store and grabbed a black t-shirt and blue jeans. She decided to keep the boots and invest in a rather large cloak instead. She grabbed her items with ninja-like stealth and quickness. She entered an empty changing room carrying a towel as well as her other items. She scared a couple customers because of her invisibility. The customers thought the clothes were haunted!

Poison dried herself off with the towel, meaning the potion was dried off of her. There were a couple spots that needed to dry, and she looked bald, but she liked the jeans and shirt. The cloak was twice her size, but it would be just fine for a blanket. She came out of the dressing room and asked the cashier if she could wear the clothes out. After letting her scan the clothes, Poison gave her the money, told her to keep the change, and walked off happily to where Torture was waiting.

Her hair was nearly dry, and Torture was as well. When Poison mounted Torture, Kurt happens to pass by.

"Woah, you look different. How are things?" He asked happily.

"I really need to get to a meet right now. Please be kind, and leave me be." Poison told him tiredly. The rose in her hair, the one she used to kill El Tigre with, couldn't help her right now. She could stab him with it, but he'd probably just teleport or something. Besides, she had no reason to kill him. She waited impatiently for him to move.

"Oh, where are you going? Who are you meeting? Can I come along?"

Poison was about to decline, but Torture lifted his head a bit higher as in saying, "Try it. You need friends. After this, you never have to kill again." Poison petted the horse's head and nodded towards Kurt. "Get on. I need to drop Torture off at home before I go. If you're ok with that, we'll go."

"Ok." Kurt teleported from the ground to behind Poison. He put his hands around her waist to steady himself. Poison tensed, her fear of El Tigre holding her, but relaxed into it. Kurt noticed her tenseness but didn't say anything.

"Damn." Poison cursed when they were halfway home. "I stick out like a sore thumb on Torture, but I don't mind that. I do mind the fact we have to backtrack and meet with the people first. I promised Dragon he'd have the money by morning. It's ten in the morning right now. I need to get moving." Poison shook her head in frustration, turned around, and galloped into traffic.

As Kurt yelled in fright as she expertly directed the horse through the traffic, Kurt had the feeling she's done it before. Still, he transported them out of traffic and onto the sidewalk.

"That was cool. Hey, do you know where this warehouse is?" Poison opened her backpack that was sitting in her lap and took out a piece of paper and gave it to Kurt.

"Aw, ja. Do you want me to teleport us there?" He asked.

"Ja. Please." She replied seriously. He nodded and transported them to the warehouse.

When they got to the warehouse, Poison had Torture and Kurt wait outside while she went inside to collect the money for killing El Tigre.

A few minutes passed before Poison yelled in anger. Kurt dismounted and ran to help her. What he saw made him shake in his boots.

"You're telling me that you bring the damn money and want to kill me and keep it for yourself? Then you have the nerve of sending your guys to jump me and ruin my freshly bought clothes? I just got these today! I don't have anything else to wear! Do you expect me to ride home naked? Well, it doesn't matter. I'll just keep you here while one of your lackeys over there brings my money! I killed that mob boss with a high class poison! It took me fifty dollars to make!" Poison yelled at the leader of a gang of five people.

Three of the members had their faces bashed in from the concrete floor. One member collapsed from what Kurt expected was pure terror. The other member stood tall waiting for an opening so he could free his leader that was held at gunpoint by his own gun that Poison snatched. It was a desert eagle, and the recoil looked like it would be too much for such a small girl. Poison held it with the utmost confidence that she would shoot it executioner style and that it would only hurt the leader.

"You're a little girl. You can't shoot me with such a big gun." The leader smirked.

"Test me. I won't mind killing all of you and going to your leader myself. Except, if you make me do that, not only will your last comrade be dead like your three comrades, but so will your entire organization. I will inflict massive genocide while you watch completely helpless. Hey, if you want to see such a thing before I put a cap in your ass, by all means test me. I'll blow off your arms and legs." Poison said monotonously, like it was a fact of life.

"Poison! No! Don't do it!" Kurt teleported and gripped the gun out of her hands.

"Shit." Poison hissed and ducked and ran for cover as the leader's comrade shot. "Torture! Time to bear your fangs!" Poison shouted as Kurt teleported to her side as Nightcrawler. She grabbed him by his collar and glared dangerously straight into his eyes. "Don't you dare do that ever again! I would've gotten killed if the enemy wasn't surprised by your appearance. Ah, here comes Torture. Don't interfere." Poison pushed him away and got back in the line of fire. She grabbed her backpack that he held in his teeth and got a bullet in her shoulder protecting it. "You idiots! Taste my fury!" Poison shouted as she brought out a light blue vial with a pin plugging the opening of the vial.

Poison threw the vial like a grenade, pulled the pin out with her teeth because her wounded arm was temporarily useless. The comrade and leader dodged, but they didn't get too far because Torture blocked their way baring all canine teeth instead of blocked teeth. They were small and numerous and looked extremely deadly. He stood up on two legs and neigh a fierce neigh.

"Ah!" The comrade shot the horse and only nicked the surprisingly fast horse. The horse stepped on the comrade's head and caused the comrade's neck to snap in two and as the corpse fell, the comrade's skull broke into several pieces like a piece of hard candy that breaks when it falls to the floor.

The desert eagle was luckily still in Kurt's hands.

"I won't kill him if you promise to hold onto the gun and not shoot Torture or me." Poison told Kurt. He nodded as Torture caught the leader's collar as he fainted. "It took my new sleep potion grenade too long to take effect. Leave the guy here. I have no use for such an asshole. Let his gang deal with him as they see fit. Come over here, and let me see your wound." Poison cooed the last sentence to him, and he slumps his head and grudgingly came over to her.

The black briefcase full of the money she needed was sitting towards the entrance, but Poison didn't care about it. Kurt blushed at her gentle loving face towards her horse.

"Oh, they nearly blew your ear off. I'm sure it hurts. Lean down. I'll make it all better." She cooed as she grabbed her pale pink or purple liquid vile from her backpack. She poured it on the horse's ear, and the ear was instantly healed. The horse flicked his ear and whinnied. Poison hugged his neck and sighed happily. Poison had to use all of her last healing potion so her arm couldn't be healed by it until she made a new batch. However, it might scar because unless you use the potion immediately after the wound is inflicted, the potion rarely completely heals it.

Poison tried to mount the horse, but she couldn't because she could only use one arm and that arm held the briefcase. Torture lay on the ground so that she could just lean over him. She did and he slowly rose with her sideways on his back. The backpack was on her back.

"I'm losing consciousness Torture. Have Shin meet us at the door. He can hear you through your twin telepathy right? Let's hurry. I'm fading fast. The wound might be paralyzing more than my arm." Poison shivered. Her new jeans were torn, dirty and bloody. Her shirt was ripped from the blade jump of the three gang members. "That's it. After this, I'm never fighting again." Poison growled after she was sure she wouldn't fall off Torture's back, and he communicated to Shin effectively.


	10. Chapter 10: No More Fighting

"Here, I can take you to a hospital quickly." Nightcrawler told her.

"No!" She yelled adamantly and winced. "I need to turn in the money first, face to face. It's almost noon. Teleport me back home, let me give the money to Dragon, and then you can take me where you want as long as Au comes with me, and it's not a hospital. Au can take out the bullet, bandage me, and as soon as I gain consciousness, I'll steal some money and buy ingredients for a healing potion. Giving the time estimate of a few hours, the potion should work around 85%. Now, get going you rude person. I didn't mean that. It's the pain talking." Poison slumped still tightly gripping her briefcase…

_Poison went in and out of consciousness so meeting with Dragon, giving him the money, being carried from Torture to Kurt, Au by his side, and ending up in a hospital bed at Xavier's next to Au was all a blur. _

Poison woke up and looked around. She saw Xavier and Kurt waiting for her to wake up. Au licked her cheek, and she smiled weakly.

"Au, you're such a good nurse. I wish you could be human so we could hang out more. What am I saying? Did they put drugs into me? You know that always backfires with me. I have to be careful what I eat because I can turn anything into a potion. Speaking of which, tell Xavier what I need for a healing potion; he can read your mind maybe. I'm going to pass out again." With that, Poison closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

Poison woke up ten minutes later by Au nudging her gently. Poison barely remembered mixing her potion together and drinking it. She fell asleep again, and let the potion do its work. It worked better when the patient was asleep.

Poison woke up at around 7 at night. She felt tired, but her wounds were all gone. She unwrapped the bandage around her wounded right shoulder and saw the wound closed and the scar it left behind. The scar was twice as small as it would have been if she hadn't drunk the potion when she did. The rest of the scar would heal human slow. All the lashes and cuts and bruises she had were completely gone. Poison sighed satisfied, waking Au who lay on her bed.

"I am awake now Au. Where is everyone? Did they fall asleep or something? Well, that's fine. I'll go back to sleep as well. Goodnight sweet doe." Poison cooed and went back to sleep happily.


End file.
